


Blooming Days

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: Clover - Fromis_9So after a million years, I've finally written something. It's a 500 word Suchen drabble that I really wanted to write down because Suchen feels and I've been into this song for the last couple of days. Clover is actually a song about being happy or something but based on the tune of the song alone it felt like someone going through their first love and since I'm Suchen obsessed now (plus the world needs more Suchen) I wrote this with them as the characters.Also I have no idea if universities in America have bells but let's just say they do for the sake of my plot.





	Blooming Days

"I'm so so sorry I wasn't looking ahead of me! Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's-no wait it's really fine I can pick up these books myself!"

Jongdae glanced up towards the man he had bumped into, fingers still grasped on one of the books he had knocked out of the latter's hands when he had walked into him just a few seconds ago.

And he froze.

In this moment, Jongdae swears he can see the surroundings fade into the background as his gaze sharpens on the man in front of him.

Woah.

He was _handsome_.

_Really really handsome._

_How did he manage to bump into such a handsome person on his first day in university? Does everyone at university look like that?_

"...okay?"

He blinked, realizing that he had probably been caught staring unashamedly at Handsome Guy. He felt heat rush into his cheeks and fought to keep cool, trying his best to focus on Handsome Guy. It didn't help that he could practically see flowers blooming in his peripheral vision and the air around him and Handsome Guy starting to shimmer.

Yep, this was it.

It's love at first sight.

"Maybe we should go to the Nurse's office, you seem really out of it."

At the mention of the nurse, Jongdae immediately snapped out of his lovesick stupor.

"What?"

Handsome Guy glanced back at him worriedly. "I was suggesting that we could go to the nurse, you don't seem-"

"OH no I'm fine!" Jongdae immediately proclaimed, finally out of his daze. "Let's go anywhere else, just not the nurse's."

At the sight of the slight confusion on Handsome Guy's face, Jongdae relents. "I have this huge fear of needles, and I really don't need to see one on my first day of uni."

"Oh." says Handsome Guy softly.

"Yeah," Jongdae echoes. "Oh."

They both stare at each other, neither one wlling to break the contact. Just then the bell for first classes rings, jolting them both out of the moment to focus on their surroundings.

It was Handsome Guy who made the first move.

"Well," he said, scratchng his head awkwardly, "I know we have to go for classes now, but you did offer to go somewhere else other than the nurse's office. Would you care to get some coffee with me from this nearby cafe? After our classes? I swear it's not that far away and-"

Damnit. Handsome Guy wasn't just good looking but cute too. Jongdae decided to cut him off before Handsome Guy rambled their entire classes away.

"I would love to. Meet you at the gates after our last classes?"

Handsome Guy stopped his rambling, seemingly unsure of what to reply for a while before recovering. "Um sure. Sure! That'd be nice. Can I get your number though, so we can arrange for the timing at a much better time? Since we're kinda late for class and all now."

Jongdae couldn't help it. He beamed.

"Yeah sure, give me your phone. I'm Jongdae by the way."

"Junmyeon. My name's Junmyeon."

Jongdae recited the name in his head, replacing the name registered in his brain as Handsome Guy with Junmyeon. Junmyeon. He liked it.

And as they said their goodbyes and parted ways to their classes, Jongdae had a gut feeling that he'd really enjoy their time at the cafe later.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Clover - Fromis_9
> 
> So after a million years, I've finally written something. It's a 500 word Suchen drabble that I really wanted to write down because Suchen feels and I've been into this song for the last couple of days. Clover is actually a song about being happy or something but based on the tune of the song alone it felt like someone going through their first love and since I'm Suchen obsessed now (plus the world needs more Suchen) I wrote this with them as the characters.
> 
> Also I have no idea if universities in America have bells but let's just say they do for the sake of my plot.


End file.
